Timeline
Note from Nep:' This is a planned big group project. The idea is to create a massive one page timeline of YouTube Poop World from Creation to The End. This will serve as starting point for anyone new to the wiki's canon and will serve as a central point to keep the canon constant among all the articles that are part of the canon. If you're want to help contribute, please talk to me or Bramble first. Thanks This is a timeline that covers all major (and even some minor) events that has happened in YouTube Poop World. If you want your article to be considered canon, please make sure to keep it consistent with this timeline. Any changes should has to pass through the Court before being made. Prehistory *'100,000,000,000 BY:' Yo Momma is born. *'10,000,000,000 BY:' Earth is destroyed by nuclear war. *'9,999,999,999 BY:' Nuclear radiation combines with all the poop on Earth to create The Great Mighty Poo. *'6,000,000,000 BY:' Earth is destroyed, leaving a vast nothingness behind. The Great Mighty Poo survives. *'5,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo, alone, creates two other gods. These gods were Abed and SuperYoshi. These three will go down in history as the Creators. *'3,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates Weegee. *'2,750,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates Innominat. *'2,500,000,000 BY:' A giant apple appears, and from its core, Steve Jobs is created. *'2,475,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo finds his relative. *'2,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates a new world, which Steve Jobs names "YouTube Poop World". *'1,900,000,000 BY:' Abed and SuperYoshi created the first forms of life. Don Random is created. *'1,800,000,000 BY:' Bored, the Gods leave YouTube Poop World. Early life *'2,000,000 BY:' Furries would emerge among humans. Some of them fucked animals, creating the Pokemons, Mobians, Ponies etc. *'500,000 BY:' the Great Question caused fraction between the people of Mushroom Kingdom, especially Mario and Luigi. The Footballers fought the Stoners, later an agreement was made of both things being the same. *'499,850 BY:' The Ponies founded Equestria. *'200,000 BY:' Ancestors of Robotnik founded the Ancient Empire. 100,000 BY - 1000 BY *'100,000 BY:' The Gods return bringing in a golden age. The Ancient Pingus Empire collapses due to the Gods intervening. *'30,000 BY:' Innominat turns against the other Gods starting The First Holy War. *'28,000 BY:' Weegee defects to Innominat's side in the First Holy War. *'20,000 BY:' Innominat and Weegee are defeated. The Gods send Weegee to Hell for 8,000 years for his betrayal while Innominat is banished to Hell for eternity. *'19,998 BY:' The Gods resurect many of the humans who fell in the First Holy War as Spirits. These Spirits would eventually become Seraphim. *'12,000 BY:' Weegee returns from Hell. *'1,500 BY:' The Pingas Empire is founded in the ashes of its predecessor. 1000 BY - 0 *'84 BY:' The Red Guy discovers YouTube Poop World for the first time. He then travels there and for 55 years tried to rape people with no apparent reason (usually for the sole purpose of screwing around with people). *'3 BY:' HE is born. HE later dies in a battle with Weegee but HE reincarnates hundreds of years later as a kong. 0 - 100 *'0:' Yo Momma gives birth to You. 1200 - 1300 *'1213:' Innominat is revived in the body of Laphicet Crowe *'1234:' The Second Holy War begins. *'1236:' Innominat is suspended in animation thus ending the Second Holy War. Severely weakened, most of the Gods sign the short lived "Fuck This Agreement" and agree to stay in the sidelines of YouTube Poop World instead of directly interfering. The Gods create Maotelus. *'1250:' The Fuck This Agreement falls apart and, out of greed, the Gods take over YouTube Poop World once again. 1300 - 1400 *'1300:' The Epic War begins between the Gods of YouTube Poop World and The Old Pingas Empire. *'1337:' The Scum Bucket is founded. *'1372:' The Robotnik's use their dark matter cannon to turn Maotelus into a demon. 1400 - 1500 *'1400:' The Epic War ends in the God's defeat. The Gods are banished from YouTube Poop World beginning the Dark Ages. 1500 - 1600 *'1500:' Sorey purifies Maotelus, turning him back into a God. Maotelus ends the Dark Ages. *'1560:' Billy Mays founded Koridai *'1562:' Koridai is invaded and occupied by Ganon, and later by Hyrule . 1600 - 1700 *'1636:' Koridai gains independence from Hyrule. I.M. Meen is instilled as Koridai's dictator. 1700 - 1800 1800 - 1900 *'1820:' Korea breaks away from Mr. Roger's Empire. 1900 - 2000 *'1946:' The United States grants funding to Dr. Neo Cortex for his space colony Ark. *'1950:' Mario Head invades Murica petrifying all its citizens into stones and creating a dimension of chaos and Spaghetti with the help of the Moon. *'1951:' Morshu founds and sells a powerful item capable of defeating Mario Head and cure the petrified people. It turns out however it was Morshu's toilet paper and didn't do shit to Mario Head. *'1955:' After an accident, Mario Head got banished away from YTP World after Courage inhaled and exhaled one of his attacks, ending his reign of chaos and mass murder for now. *'1966:' I.M Meen invents Pokemon cards. *'1968:' Richard Nixon releases an attack ad, which is considered to be a precursor to YouTube Poops today. *'1978:' I.M. Meen is exiled from Koridai after killing a bunch of children for calling him names. Johnathan Kravindish becomes Koridai's new leader. *'1989:' Germany is reunified. *'May 24, 1990:' Fat Mario and Gay Luigi creates The Order of the Hotels *'February 07, 1990:' jacksepticeye is born. *'1991:' The Soviet Union collapses. *'June 23, 1991:' Sonic the Hedgehog is born. *'February 21, 1993:' Star Fox is born. *'October 03, 1993:' Ganon tries to take over Koridai in Faces of Evil. *'December 03, 1994:' Sony releases the PlayStation. *'1996:' Mario enters in the world of 3D in Super Mario 64. *'April 1998:' The reality show Pokémon begins airing shortly after Ash Ketchum begins his journey through Kanto *'1998:' Robotnik builds Scratch and Grounder, the founding members of his Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad. 2000 - 2100 *'2000:' South Korea goes bankrupt. *'2001:' The Nintendo GameCube is released. *'2001:' Austripoff purchases South Korea. *'September 11, 2001:' 9/11 happens thanks to Megumin *'July 2002:' Dr. Ivo Robotnik builds the Death Egg in an attempt to conquer Mobius, but he is sued by Palpatine and the First Order for stealing his idea. *'September 2002:' Dr. Robotnik builds Metal Sonic to help him conquer Cybertron, but he is sued by Megatron and the decepticons. *'November 2002:' Robotnik re-establishes the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad. *'April 21, 2003:' Pokémon Trainers Terra and Sean choose Treeko and Mudkip as their starter Pokémon respectively. *'April 28, 2003:' Ash Ketchum arrives in Hoenn in an attempt to conquer the Pokémon League of Hoenn. *'May 12, 2003:' Red receives Pikachu as his first Pokémon after Blue takes Professor Oak's Eevee. *'June 9, 2003:' Groudon is temporarily released from its prison before being stopped by a Jirachi. *'July 17, 2003:' Team Aqua successfully releases Kyogre, and Team Magma releases Groudon the same day. Terra and Sean stop these legendary Pokémon, and Ash takes all the credit. *'2004:' Ganondork arrives from an alternate future, robs his past self, and becomes known as Ganondorf. He and the original Ganon become bitter rivals. *'March 4, 2005:' Ash Ketchum arrives in the Sinnoh region. *'May 2005:' Emperor Palpatine destroys the jedi and corrupts Anakin Skywalker and Grimace into serving him to make Yo Momma jokes. *'September 27, 2006:' cs188 joins YouTube. *'October 24, 2006:' Dawn's half-sister Diamond chooses Piplup as her starter Pokémon. *'October 26, 2006:' Pokémon Trainer Ethan chooses Cyndaquil as his starter Pokémon. *'November 27, 2006:' SuperYoshi releases '''''I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL. *'March 2007:' Pokémon Trainer Red loses to Ethan. *'November 2007:' After many defeats, Bowser decides to take Peach's castle with him to the space, starting the events of Super Mario Galaxy. *'March 27, 2009:' Hurricoaster joins YouTube. *'April 8, 2009:' The YouTube Poop Wiki is created. *'March 12, 2010:' EmpLemon joins YouTube. *'June 5, 2010:' Trudermark joins YouTube. *'August 18, 2010:' Johnathan Kravindish is forced to resign as the leader of Koridai amung sexual assault allegations. *'September 4, 2010:' Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen becomes Koridai's new leader. *'2012:' The Murica Party takes over the United States. *'November 2012:' Hilda chooses Oshawott as her first Pokémon. *'May 24, 2014:' Pie Pivotmontier-O joins YouTube. *'2014:' Tails Doll is killed by Walleo. *'November 2, 2014:' The Dimension Warriors are founded by ElderPrinceShroob. *'2015:' North Korea purchases Gamelon. *'March 2015:' Nate chooses Snivy as his first Pokémon. *'April 2015:' Ash Ketchum arrives in the Kalos region. *'June 09, 2015:' Schaffrillas Productions joins YouTube. *'June 18, 2015:' Dipper and Mabel Pines fight Bill Cipher for the first time. *'August 5, 2015:' The Order of the Hotels lets Florian go to McDonald's by himself. This results in him revealing their secret cloning technology eventually leading to a clone epidemic. *'November 13, 2015:' The Paris Terrorist Attacks Happened thanks to Megumin *'November 21, 2015:' The Universe Heroes are founded by Franz122. *'Feburary 22, 2016: '''Phoenix Wright is killed bt Sashi Kobayashi. *'Feburary 23, 2016: The Universe Heroes declare war on the Dimension Warriors. *'''March 18, 2016: The Supernoobs are formed. *'August 31, 2016:' Weirdmageddon begins when Bill Cipher gains his physical form. *'September 4, 2016:' Weirdmageddon ends. *'September 23, 2016:' The Supreme Court of Koridai rules dead people can't lead the country. Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen is no longer the leader. *'October 19, 2016:' King Dedede wins the Koridan election after promising to legalize uncensored hentai, then runs off with all of Kordai's money starting a depresson. *'2020:' Blanc takes over Koridai *'2065:' Murica collapses and The Holy American Empire is founded in its place. The Future *'7,530,000,000:' Eustace Bagge destroys the YouTube Poop World.